


Tender Loving and Care

by Lopey1996



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, SO MUCH FLUFF, TLC, because they deserve nice things, tender love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopey1996/pseuds/Lopey1996
Summary: Omega Queen Eren finally has a day to himself. And that means the day with his Alpha Consort.





	Tender Loving and Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphly/gifts).



> This is set in a ABO Universe where there are a few nations that are very old, and very ancient, and they have Omegas at the top of the totem pole, rather then the traditional Alpha first. Omegas in the Kingdom of Shirganshia are held sacred and have spiritual abilities. At the head of the kingdom, a small hand selected group of omegas are brought to the palace and raised to one day become ruler. Eren was hand selected and rose to the throne as the Omega Queen and actually succeeded his mother. The Omega queen chooses their alpha consort, who is their mate and sole partner, they are called the Alpha King after they mate properly. In this, Eren and Levi haven't mated yet, but they aren't in a hurry. And this is actually a a very late birthday for my best friend and waifu Ally! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

The sun was just barely past the horizon when Levi awoke to soft kisses along his shoulders, and slender fingers brushing his skin.  
  
He stayed there another moment and let his Omega Queen give him his affections, not that it bothered him anyway. He remembers there would have been a time where he would brush away these soft touches and gentle kisses, but not anymore. His Queen and him had been through so much, and time and time again, he’s been given more love and affection, so much that he sometimes finds himself dazed and questioning what to do with it.  
  
And his Omega has been so patient with him. After all the times they’ve almost been killed, almost killed each other, he finds himself by his beloved’s side.  
  
He’s happy.  
  
Levi also knows that he’s changed so much since Eren had chosen him as his Alpha Consort. That was one hell of a cluster fuck and he sincerely hopes that it never happens ever again.  
  
Fuck that.  
  
His thoughts are cut short, because there is familiar pair of soft lips brushing ever so slightly over his cheek now; those same slender fingers are brushing a few locks away from his face. The Alpha inhales deep, and sighs quietly. He loves this, as strange as an Alpha liking sweet touches is in his homeland, he’s allowed to like this now, to want it, to ask for it without being ridiculed or shamed and he’s going to fucking enjoy it.  
  
“Levi.”  
  
A soft voice whispers his name; a hand travels through his hair and another down his arm. A firmer kiss, filled with sweetness is pressed to his temple, and a warm weight is pressed over his back.  
  
“Ya Amar, wake up.”  
  
And that was his cue. He could never disobey his Omega, so Levi rouses himself from the last remnants of sleep and he opens his eyes. The white curtains dance in the windows, and the soft orange light of the early sun filter through them, and paints the room with a warm glow. Another deep inhale, this one scenting the smell of his mate hovering over him. His mind wakes up more, energy flowing through his veins with the next breath taken, the smell of citrus, lemons, the soft calming scent of lavender and underlying tones of something minty and a touch of rosemary.  
  
His nose follows the scent, and his body goes with it. He rolls over, arms coming up and around his lover’s slender waist, and his nose goes to that long neck, where the scent is strongest. His mouths at the bottom of said neck, at the slight raised bump where His Queens scent gland has started to gloss. He brushes his lips back and forward, barely letting them touch the skin there, the occasional slip of tongue as he tastes the lemon, lavender and other scents, just like they smell.  
  
His love tastes so good.  
  
A lovely sigh release from Eren, his own body relaxing against the firm muscled of Levi, letting him do as he pleases.  
  
Eren loves it when Levi this relaxed. So giving with his affections, so gentle and so sure of himself. He’s beautiful. Even from the first moment he saw him in his thrown room, kneeling before him, wrapped in chains, dirty and haggard, he knew he had to have him. Beneath all the grime, he saw what Levi could be, would be, once given the chance. The powerful aura oozing out of him, had Eren leaning forward where sat, eyes wide, mouth open, because he could taste the pure perfection that was Levi. His inner Omega was clawing its way out from within him, so eager to be closer, to touch and taste, to give, give, give, what he was trying to give at that moment, he wasn’t sure of, but now? He knew.  
  
His fingers went back to raven locks, his nails slightly scratching at his scalp, making the Alpha’s chest rumble with satisfaction. They stayed like that, in the quiet room, the only sounds being the wet sounds from Levi’s tongue and the quiet panting from Eren. The sun was past the horizon, the sky brighter and the sounds of the waking city beneath their palace was just a distant, soft murmur in the background.  
  
One last lick, starting at Eren’s collar bone and end ending at the underside of his jaw, Levi pulled back slightly, looking into bright ocean eyes, now fully awake.  
  
“My Queen.”  
  
His voice was deep and gravelly, unused due to sleep and the raven haired Alpha felt the boy in his arms shiver slightly, and press his body forward impossibly more. Soft lips now pressed against his Levi’s own, before hands came to cup his face gently. Another was given, and the ocean eyes were gazing at him with such love, Levi almost forgot to breath.  
  
“My Alpha.”  
  
How Eren simply and openly called him his Alpha. It made Levi fill with pride and made him feel like wanted to shy away at the same time.  
  
One more kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth, and another to his right cheek before the hands that cradled his face traveled down and over his neck, grazing over his own scent gland, before settling on his broad shoulders. Levi turned his head to the right, pressing a kiss to the back of Eren’s caramel colored hand. A breathy giggle came from Eren, and Levi continued the kisses up his wrist, his forearm, and bicep and finally up his shoulder, neck and to his mouth. The kiss was gentle, and lingered for a moment before he pulled back again. He cradled Eren’s hand in his own, as he gazed back at his Omega.  
  
“You have duties to attend today?”

The brunet, shook his head, his thick brown locks bouncing with the motion. A smile graced his full pink lips (Those sinful lips) and Eren looked like smug. Levi couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow at him.  
  
“You have none?”  
  
Eren’s smiles widened, more happiness then smug now. He shook his again, leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Levi’s nose before he began to raise himself off the bed, bringing his Alpha with him.  
  
“All was taken care of in the last few days. Today, actually the next few days I am free.”  
  
Levi hummed, which was mixed with a growl. He had his Omega to himself for several days. Letting his boy lead him off the bed with a steady, every present grip, they headed to the attached room, where a bath had been drawn, the water warm, and the steam filled the air. Flowers, light purple in color, floated on the surface, petals and full buds soaked and the scent of herbs filled the room. A medicinal bath. Eren was already undressed, and at making his way down the steps and into the pool. When the water was at his waist, he looked over his shoulder gazing at his mate before tilting his head in a questioning manner, as if to say are you coming?.  
  
Watching his Omega’s lithe form move with grace had distracted Levi, but at the inquisitive look his love gave him, he peeled off his garment, letting his robes fall to the ground, and waded down and into the pool after his Omega Queen.  
  
Bath was small, inside at least, but through half opened drapes, it continued out onto the balcony that was high over the city. No one could see them bare up there, since the tower was farther up than most of the palace.

The Alpha followed, stopping at the underwater bench just at the edge of the balcony, and gently pulled his Omega to sit with him. He went willingly, draping himself over the paler man, and nestled himself in the crook of Levi's neck. He breathed in the scent of something earthy, deep and musky, so Alpha. He smelt like heaven. So perfect.

Eren loved these moments. Here, with his one and only, these times were his sanity. After long hours of meetings, and taking care of his kingdom and people, he feels drained sometimes. And before he had Levi, he was lonely. He would work from when the sun rose, to when the sun had long set and the moon was high in the sky. He would come back to his quarters alone. Just days before Levi appeared before him, the young Omega had realized how alone he truly was. Although none of that mattered anymore, since he had his Levi.

Levi lazily used his hands to scoop up water and pour it over his love’s back, smoothing his hands up and down soft skin, rubbing in the oils that were poured in the bath. One of the mysteries of this land was how soft and and flawless the people's skin was. And this was the answer. The people of Shiganshina were said to be the most beautiful in world. Especially their Omegas. And since being here, Levi can say that the rumors are fact.

And he had the most beautiful in all of Shiganshina.

It seems Eren had fallen asleep draped over Levi, the weather was perfect, warm and sunny, and just barely a breeze. He was snoring softly, completely pliant and vulnerable. Levi had worked more oil into his Queen's skin for almost 20mins before the boy awoke again. He stirred finally, pressing sleepy kisses to pale skin, dragging soft lips up the strong jaw and bringing heavy limbs up and down thick muscled arms. He was still half asleep, so he wasn’t doing the best job, but Levi felt a light fluttering sensation in his stomach as he watched Eren slowly wake up and tries to recuperate the loving touches. Levi let his hands roam where they wanted, not so innocent gropes in not so innocent places, and soon the Alpha was just as oiled as his mate. And also just as aroused. Huffing an amused laugh, he lifted his mate up out of the water, shaking his head as long, lithe limbs wrapped around his body. The walked them out the bathing pool, stepping off to the side to where dry towels and ready clothes waited.

Levi had become equally more annoyed and aroused as his queen seemed to fight against being clothed. It ended with a slap to the face and a busted lip on the Alpha’s side, Eren stopped fighting and allowed himself to be dressed, pouting but more so because he was upset he hurt Levi.

His Levi.

\-------------------------------------------

The pair found themselves again on a bed with fresh sheets, the balconies curtain drawn, letting the mid morning light shine softly in the open room. Eren was once again wrapped lazily around the pale Alpha, pressing small, gentle kisses to the area around the small cut on his lip. His hands traveled slowly, up his muscled arms, across those broad shoulders, fingers dipping in the small ridges across his skin, hovering over scars before continuing back down his back. Dragging his filed nails downwards, causing the man pressed into him to inhale slowly, arching up slightly, his muscles flexing as goosebumps danced across pale skin. Levi sat relaxed beneath his love, sighing when the wandering hands glided up his back again, his left caressing his neck and traveling up to cup his face, and his right coming down to trace the beginnings of ink on his chest. Eren switched from small kisses, and took to dragging his lips back and forth, slowly but with a barely there pressure, across his cheek, nuzzling slightly before sweep back over, past his lips and to the other side of his face.

Eventually they began to rock together, a slowly and steady motion that made a constant heat in their bellies. It stayed there, and they never quickened their hips or pressed for more. Levi then began his own trek with his hands, up soft and supple thighs, a small grope of his ass and his hands dance away again. They traveled up over more soft exposed skin, rough calloused hands brushing up and over his shoulders, massaging them for a moment, before continuing up his slender neck. The motion over his neck cause Eren to shiver, goosebumps appearing on him as well. One hand found its way to the back of his neck, cradling his skull, and tipping his back down at an angle so he had easy access to eren's lips. The other hand came down to rest on his hip, continuing up and down to massage the plump rear of his lover.

Eren pulled back slightly, their breaths mixing with their faces just inches apart. Gazing into each other's eyes, they both could feel the bond stir, seeming to move the very air around them. Levi had heard stories of bonds and of the spiritual powers of this land, but he knew that it was more. He could feel the warmth and pure love coming from Eren, as it sung from his blood and flowed inside of him. He wasn't sure if he could project it like his queen could, not with strangers and those who've never set foot in the sacred lands of Shiganshina before, but from how tender those kaleidoscope eyes were as they gazed at him, he was getting pretty damn good at it.

Levi didn't hesitate to use the hand he had cradling Eren's head, to pull him down slightly to press their lips together. The brunet moves willingly, pressing impossibly closer to the raven haired man, and slotting their lips together. They move in unison, the soft sounds of lips smacking and the small wet noises as they their tongues danced together. They stayed like that for a while, for what felt like hours, before Levi rolled them over to lay back on the bed. The were chest to chest, eyes traveling up limps, fluttering to meet each other's gazes before seeming to shy away again.

Eren seemed to doze again, his long lashes casting shadows over his bronze cheeks. Levi felt drowsiness begin to creep over him, and he inhaled deeply as he let himself wrap his Omega in his arms. He relaxed and hummed slightly as Eren, even in his sleep, adjusted himself to lay practically on top of him. Letting the sleep come over him again in the warm air of the midday, Levi was happy.

_Happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated!) Birthday Ally~! <3
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Comments are appreciated! It's been a long time since I last wrote (oops), and I didn't have a beta, so excuse any mistakes please! Please be kind to me~ *bows*


End file.
